As is known in the art, storage systems, such as so-called cloud storage, contain a large number of hardware devices and components and software applications, modules, and components. When configuring a computer system (“host”) to communicate with a storage array (“array”) across a fabric using the Fibre Channel protocol, it is common to configure ‘zones’ as a security measure to control which hosts are able to communicate with which arrays. A zone contains multiple ‘zone-members’, each of which is represented as a pair of unique identifiers (known as World-Wide-Names, or WWNs), one on the host port and one on the array port, between which traffic is allowed to flow. The WWNs are associated with ports on both the host and array, and thus dictate which ports are allowed to communicate. The number of zone members and the selection of the ports are typically carried out manually according to best practices as determined by specific architecture and environment.